


Dancing

by Em_is_here



Series: Life after Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel's 22nd birthday.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Life after Happily Ever After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dancing

It was once again Rapunzel's birthday. 

The first birthday she'd had after losing the power of the Sundrop. The fourth since she'd figured out she was the lost princess.

The sun was shining, acknowledging his counterpart on earth, even once she'd lost the power of it, deciding to give her a good 22nd birthday. 

Breakfast was a languid affair, spent in the company of the people she loved. Most of them anyway. Cass was still off, traveling the world and doing good deeds. Atoning for her year making the lives of everyone around her hell.

Then the Princess and her captain slipped out onto the streets, determined to enjoy the street party that had, once upon a time, brought them together. Of course, being two of the most important people in Corona, they made slow progress. 

They ate Atilla's cupcakes and bought a Corona cloth. Rapunzel once again drew a huge mural on the floor, encouraging the children around her to help. 

And then someone started playing the fiddle. 

And honestly, it was over for the two of them. 

Rapunzel squeeled when she heard the music, the same as it had been all those years ago. 

One single glance at her fiancé and they were working together, pulling people into the dance until they themselves got swept up into the dancing.

The entire Kingdom danced for hours, people swapping in and out when they got tired, all except the princess and captain of the guard. They danced the entire time, but never with each other.

The citizens of Corona had come to an arrangement, see. Rapunzel and Eugene would never be allowed to dance together in a partner swapping dance like this one. Not even at the end. Once, they had found their way to each other right at the end and danced for another twenty minutes after everyone else had stopped.

Also, it was funny. Soooooo.

Eventually, it was time to let off the lanterns. Eugene and Rapunzel, as always, snuck off down to the lake. I say snuck off, but it was more excused - everyone knew where they went. 

"I wish i had been able to dance with you. This afternoon. That dance is so fun and energetic, but it would be better to do it with you."

"Blondie, if you want to dance with me, all you have to do is ask." He produced their lanterns.

"Eugene Fitzherbert. Will you dance with me when we get off this boat?" She took the offered lantern.

"Of course Rapunzel." 

Then her parents lifted off their lantern and the rest followed with theirs. Providing a road home for another girl who was far from Corona. This lost woman, smiling, let go of her own lantern. To celebrate the second of her friends birthdays she had missed.

When, finally, the lanterns had cleared from the sky; Eugene started rowing them to the shore - not Corona, but the woods. 

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to dance, Princess?"

"Ooohhhh. Yes please."

The sudden sound when the boat hit the sand was music to Rapunzel's ears and she immediately jumped out and offered her partner in crime a hand.

"Someone's excited."

"Euuuugene. I haven't danced with you all day! Come on!" 

He laughed softly at that, kissed her forehead and walked with her into the forest.

Where they danced until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation i had with @eugeneismyqueen on tumblr. The conversation was on the fitzfam discord, not tumblr. So partial credit to them i guess?


End file.
